Eine andere Welt
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: Zwei Mitglieder der Familie Eppes feiern Geburtstag.


Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Reviews sind gerne gesehen.  
Mein Dank gilt, wie so oft, Hevicla, die mir wieder mal mit Denkanstößen und Smileys geholfen hat. Träume immer so weiter und bleib pink. Shakka Boom!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**Eine andere Welt  
**

Eine junge Frau, deren schwarze, noch ungekämmte Locken ihr ins Gesicht hingen, schlich die Treppe ihres Elternhauses hinunter. Es war noch früh am Morgen, so dass außer ihr niemand wach war. Das hatte sie auch so geplant, denn sie wollte nur kurz einen Blick auf die Geschenke werfen, um ihre Neugierde zu stillen. Ihr Vater hatte sie vermutlich wie immer mitten in der Nacht aufgebaut, obwohl er gestern ein Date hatte, das vermutlich noch mit ihm in seinem Schlafzimmer war. Also hatte sie genug Zeit, bis sie ihn zu Gesicht bekam. Solange sie denken konnte, hatte er nur "Dates". An ihre Mutter konnte sie sich nicht erinnern und er sprach nie über sie. Allerdings hatte sie ihren zweiten Vornamen, Amita, von ihr. Ihren ersten, Magaret, hatte sie von der Großmutter geerbt, die sie auch nicht kennen gelernt hatte, genannt wurde sie aber nur Maggie und das schon von frühester Kindheit an.

Endlich war sie unten angekommen und hatte freie Sicht auf den Geschenktisch zu ihrem 21. Geburtstag. Gerade, als sie auf ihn zugehen und einen ersten Blick auf die farbenfrohe Pracht werfen wollte, kam ihr Vater mit einem Tablett aus der Küche.

In Gedanken versunken, was er noch alles machen musste, betrat er das Esszimmer. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, da hatte er sie entdeckt. Darum ging er sofort auf sie zu. "Guten Morgen, Prinzessin. Alles Gute zum 21. Geburtstag", gratulierte Don ihr und zog sie in eine Umarmung.

"Guten Morgen, Dad", antwortete sie erstaunt, da er schon wach war. "Hast Du einen schönen Abend gehabt?", fragte sie, ohne wirklich an Details interessiert zu sein.

"Wir waren Essen, mehr nicht."

"Klar Dad", antwortete sie ungläubig. Seit sie alt genug war, um es zu verstehen, war sie frühmorgens einfach zu vielen verschiedenen Frauen begegnet, um ihm diese Geschichte zu glauben.

Dass sie ihm das nicht abkaufen würde, war verständlich, aber er hatte auch nie versucht, einen Hehl aus seinem Privatleben zu machen, zumindest seit sie alt genug war. Es blieb nicht aus, dass sie der einen oder anderen Bekanntschaft begegnete, denn sie wohnte mit ihm im selben Haus. "Sie musste heute früh raus. Wir werden uns wohl ein anderes Mal treffen."

"Schon besser", antwortete sie grinsend. Ein Grinsen das so anders als das ihres Vaters war.

Wehmütig fragte sich Don, wann er die wahre Version dieses Grinsens das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, besann sich dann aber und kehrte wieder zurück in die Welt, in der er lebte. "Wolltest Du etwa schnüffeln?", fragte er direkt und wusste schon die Antwort.

"Es tut mir leid, Dir das sagen zu müssen, aber so ist es. Das ist ja aber auch logisch, denn das liegt in meinen Genen und an denen kann ich nichts ändern", erläuterte sie mit gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit. "Was machst Du noch mal hauptberuflich?" Für einen Moment hielt sie inne, um den nachfolgenden Worten mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen. "Stimmt genau, schnüffeln. Das ist der Grund, warum ich immer alles, wirklich alles wissen muss."

"Du bist nie um eine Ausrede verlegen, Prinzessin. Das bewundere ich schon fast an Dir."

"Ich habe es vom Besten gelernt und das muss der Beste nicht bewundern, denn dann müsste ich Dich bewundern und Du wieder mich. Das wäre ja ein heftiger Teufelskreis." Ihr Lachen war noch immer allgegenwärtig.

Gegen geballte Logik konnte er nichts machen, darum wechselte er das Thema: "Was hältst Du von einem gemütlichen Frühstück, Maggie?" Die gute Laune war nicht aus der Stimme gewichen.

Auf seine Frage reagierte sie nicht direkt sondern schaute nur verstohlen auf ihre Geschenke.

Don schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf "Natürlich werden wir erst frühstücken, nachdem Du ein Geschenk geöffnet hast."

"Das ist ein toller Vorschlag, Dad. So machen wir es", antworte sie prompt, ehe sie mit wenigen schnellen Schritten zum bunt dekorierten Tisch schritt.

Haufenweise waren dort Schachteln und Päckchen gestapelt, die in viel zu buntem, nicht zusammenpassendem Geschenkpapier eingewickelt waren. Mittlerweile hatte ihr Vater 21 Geburtstage ausgerichtet, konnte aber immer noch nicht einschätzen, was ging und was nicht. So waren Männer nun mal, obwohl er ein spezial gelagerter Sonderfall war, denn er war ihre einzige Vertrauensperson war. Sie erzählte ihm alles und liebte ihn über alles. Aus genau diesem Grund hatten andere Männer kein leichtes Spiel mit ihr, denn sie hatte durch Don hohe Maßstäbe. Interessenten gab es genug, aber wenn sie nicht zu Hause war, war sie entweder in der Uni oder beim Sport.  
Schon früh hatte man erkannt, dass sie nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war und für den Bereich Naturwissenschaft eine Begabung hatte, weshalb sie Biologie als Hauptfach und Chemie als Nebenfach studierte. Genau wie ihr Grinsen kam auch dieses Talent nicht von ihrem Vater, daher vermutete sie, dass es von ihrer Mutter stammte. Zumindest gab es ein Bild, dass sie in einem Labor zeigte, eines der wenigen Bilder, die sie von ihrer Mutter hatte. Von Don hatte sie dafür den Spaß und auch das Interesse am Sport geerbt, darum verbrachte sie jede freie Minute an der frischen Luft, um sich zu bewegen, um sich auszupowern. Schlecht schnitt sie dabei nicht ab, denn mittlerweile lief sie regelmäßig Marathon und trainierte im Moment für ihren ersten Triathlon. Ihre Zukunft war für sie ungeschrieben, sie wusste nicht, was sie werden wollte. Stattdessen genoss sie im Moment einfach ihre Zeit, die sie so verbrachte wie es ihr gefiel.  
Konzentriert betrachtete sie nun die vor sich liegenden Geschenke und überlegte, welches sie zuerst öffnen sollte. Normalerweise nahm sie immer das schrillste, das die meisten Geburtstagskinder vergraulen würde, doch dieses Mal tat sie das nicht, denn ihr fiel ein weißer, etwas dickerer Briefumschlag auf. In einer ihr unbekannten Handschrift stand darauf: "Für Magaret Amita Eppes". Niemand nannte sie so, darum war ihre Neugierde geweckt, weshalb sie den Umschlag an sich nahm und damit zum Esstisch ging.

"Dad?"

"Was ist, Prinzessin?", kam es aus der Küche.

Sie liebte diesen Spitznamen, konnte sich aber nicht verkneifen, ein bisschen zickig zu werden: "Zum einen hörst Du sofort auf, mich Prinzessin zu nennen, schließlich bin jetzt 21 und eine Fr..."

"Zu Befehl, Prinzessin", unterbrach er sie prompt, als er durch Schwingtür trat und hob dabei die Hand mit der Kaffeekanne leicht zur Stirn, um ein Salutieren anzudeuten.

Dem Drang die Augen zur Decke zu verdrehen, widerstand Maggie nicht

Gütig lächelte er sie an und fragte sich, was sie noch wollte. "Und zum anderen ...", gab er ihr als Stichwort.

"Zum anderen möchte ich wissen, von wem der Brief hier kommt." Diesen hielt sie ihm entgegen, so dass er die Schrift darauf erkennen konnte.

Verwundert schaute er sie an, denn er sah diesen Brief das erste Mal Als er den Tisch dekoriert hatte, lag er noch nicht auf dem Tisch. "Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er stellte den frisch aufgebrühten Kaffee auf den Tisch. Dann ging er auf sie zu, um den Umschlag genauer zu betrachten. Dabei setzte er seine Lesebrille, die er grundsätzlich ins Haar schob, auf die Nase. Dann nahm ihr den Brief aus der Hand, betrachtete die krakelige Handschrift und erschrak. "Das ... Das ... kann ..." In ihm drehte sich alles, seine Fassung war dahin. Kaum in der Lage, einen Satz zu bilden, flüsterte er: "Lies ihn!"

Die Stimme und das Gebaren ihres Vaters überraschte sie sehr, darum machte sie genau das, was er gesagt hatte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie den Umschlag, aus dem sie einen Brief und einen Stapel Fotos zog, die ihren Vater, ihre Mutter und beide auch mit einem anderen Mann zeigten. Doch darauf achtete sie noch nicht sondern las erst mal den Brief.

_Liebe Magaret,_

Wieder war da der Name, mit dem niemand sie ansprach. Verwundert widerstand sie dem Drang, ans Ende des Briefes zu schauen, wer der Absender war und las weiter.

_jetzt bist Du 21 Jahre alt geworden und ich kann wie bei all Deinen anderen Geburtstagen nicht dabei sein. Auf diesem Wege möchte ich Dir aber doch meine Glückwünsche übermitteln, denn heute ist ein ganz besonderer Tag. Ich vermute, dass Don bei Dir ist und Dir ganz viel Liebe schenkt. Ich hoffe für Dich, dass er mittlerweile besser einpacken kann als früher. Seine Verpackungen waren immer ein Grauen, ich erinnere mich noch viel zu gut daran; sie waren immer sehr bunt. Um ehrlich zu sein, waren meine aber auch nie besser. Das ist aber nicht verwunderlich, schließlich haben wir beide den gleich Genpool, da bleiben gemeinsame Untalente nicht aus. Mit Anekdoten aus unserer Kindheit und Jugend möchte ich Dich aber nicht langweilen, dafür ist die Gelegenheit zu schade. Vielleicht hat Don Dir ja auch schon das eine oder andere erzählt, vielleicht auch Dein Großvater._

Dieser Mensch kannte ihre Familie gut, sehr gut sogar. Nur wusste er nichts vom Tode Alan Eppes vor vier Jahren, der ein schmerzhafter Einschnitt in ihrem Leben gewesen war, der viele alte und auch aktuelle Freunde und Bekannte zur Trauerfeier lockte. Dort war er nicht dabei gewesen, aber da war wirklich jeder Mensch, der irgendeine Bedeutung in dieser Familie hatte, erschienen. Das empfand sie als sehr merkwürdig, kam aber zu keinem Schluss und fuhr fort.

_Du weißt nicht, wer ich bin, aber ich werde es Dir gleich sagen. Nur möchte ich Dir vorher meine Beweggründe erklären: Du durftest mich nicht kennen lernen, damit Du ein Leben führen konntest, das ich seit Jahren nicht mehr habe. Ich wollte Dich beschützen, was ich bei Deiner Mutter nicht geschafft habe. Sie ist ums Leben gekommen, weil ich ich war.  
Nun möchte ich Dich nicht länger auf die Folter spannen: Ich bin Charles Edward Eppes, Dons kleiner Bruder. Vor vielen Jahren hätte er mich als "das schwarze, lockige Loch namens Charlie" bezeichnet, heute ist es nur Charlie.  
Euch beide und auch Dad habe ich nunmehr ungefähr 20 Jahre, 9 Monate, 4 Tage und 3 Stunden nicht mehr gesehen. Ich hoffe Du missverstehst mich nicht, wenn ich Dir sage, dass Du damals das süßeste Baby der Welt warst - so zerbrechlich und weich. Die ersten paar Tage hatte ich fast schon Angst, Dich anzufassen, denn ich wollte Dir nicht wehtun und Dich nicht fallen lassen. _

Für einen Moment hielt sie inne und schaute Don an. Aus seinem Gesicht war jegliche Farbe gewichen und seine Augen schienen einen Punkt anzustarren, der in einer Welt lag. Sie verstand nichts, gar nichts und ihr Vater half nicht im Geringsten mit seinem Verhalten. Da sie noch nicht fertig war, konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf den Brief.

_Schon damals hattest Du sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit Deiner Mutter, die Dich nur kurz kennen durfte, sogar noch kürzer als ich. Sie verstarb frühzeitig, wie Dir Don sicherlich erzählt hat. Allerdings hat er Dir nicht erzählt, warum sie gestorben ist. Es war keine Krankheit sondern eine Kugel. Eine Kugel, die für mich bestimmt war, ich aber nicht einfing. Anstatt mich schützend vor sie zu stellen, drehte ich mich weg, um mit Don zu reden. Knapp verpasste mich Kugel, die Deiner Mutter das Herz durchbohrte. Genau das Herz, das mich lebendig machte, Dich mit Blut und Sauerstoff versorgt hatte und uns beide geliebt hatte.  
Wenn Du ein bisschen von Dons Spürnase in Dir angenommen und ein wenig meiner Begabung geerbt hast, dann ahnst Du schon, wer ich bin, oder?! Ich bin Dein Vater und nicht Don, wie Du jahrelang geglaubt hast._

Maggie schaute ihren Vater an. "Dad?" Ihre Stimme bebte.

Für einen Moment kehrte er in ihre Welt zurück und nickte ihr zu. "Lies einfach weiter", sagte er mit etwas festerer Stimme als zuvor, denn er musste jetzt stark sein. Den Wortlaut des Briefes kannte er zwar nicht, wusste aber, was er aussagte.

_Mein großer Bruder Don ist vermutlich ein anderer als der Don, den Du kennst, denn er wird sich deinetwegen sicherlich geändert haben, schließlich hast Du das auch bei mir geschafft. Damals war er ein Draufgänger, liebte die Frauen und den Sport, seine größte Liebe war jedoch die Arbeit beim FBI. Ihr hatte er sich mit Leib und Seele verschrieben._

An dieser Stelle musste sie Lächeln, denn er hatte sich kein Stück verändert. Die Beschreibung passte einfach perfekt.

_Wenn er nicht weiterkam, griff er ab und an auf die angewandte Mathematik, also auf mich zurück. So auch bei jenem Fall. Ich könnte Dir die Fakten noch heute aufzählen, als ob ich erst gestern die Formeln in der Garage an die Tafel geschrieben habe, aber das ist mittlerweile etwas mehr als 21 Jahre her. In diesem Fall ging es um die Mafia und ihre Geldwäscherei. Natürlich war Geld im Spiel, womit man nicht mal im Entferntesten das Leben Deiner Mutter aufwiegen kann. Mit Hilfe einer Berechnung war es mir möglich, den Geldfluss zu verfolgen und wartete nur noch auf die Ergreifung der Drahtzieher. Die Gesamtsituation war dann aber doch kniffliger, als ich dachte, denn eine Wahrscheinlichkeit von 73 und die Indizien reichten nicht aus, um den Fall wasserdicht zu machen. Fieberhaft arbeitete ich, um das möglich zu machen und ließ mich nur durch Deine Geburt, die ich persönlich zu den schönsten Erlebnissen meines Lebens zähle, unterbrechen. Auch Amita half nach Leibeskräften und mit den Möglichkeiten ihres Fachgebietes, der Informatik, was in ihrem Zustand zu Beginn des 9. Monats gar nicht mehr so einfach war. Die Lösung fanden wir trotzdem nicht. Dafür wurde aber die Mafia, wie auch immer das geschehen konnte, auf uns aufmerksam und erkannte, dass wir die Personen waren, die im Hintergrund der ermittelnden Beamten agierten. Darum erhielt ich plötzlich Drohbriefe, die Fotos von Dir und Deiner Mutter bei alltäglichen Dingen, wie Einkaufen und Spazieren gehen, enthielten. Daraufhin hatten wir rund um die Uhr Personenschutz, so dass wir nie alleine waren. Diese Aufgabe übernahm Don so oft es ging, denn er fühlte sich für das Geschehene verantwortlich. Das ist aber nicht der Fall, denn ich hätte definitiv versucht, an dem Fall mitzuarbeiten. Mach ihm also keine Vorwürfe, er kann nichts dafür._

Ob das der Grund für sein merkwürdiges Verhalten war, fragte sie sich. Ihr Zeitgefühl war nach der ersten Seite abhanden gekommen, so dass sie nicht wusste, wie spät es war. Wieder richteten sich ihre Augen auf das Blatt Papier in ihren Händen.

_Ich kann mich nicht mit Details aufhalten, denn zu lange kann ich hier nicht bleiben, sonst seid ihr in Gefahr. Ich muss in Bewegung bleiben und einen neuen Weg suchen. Mein Bruder hat alles miterlebt und kann Dir genauso gut wie ich berichten, was genau geschehen ist. Das Ende meines Lebens nahm an einem sonnigen Freitagmorgen seinen Lauf. An jenem Tag waren wir, Du, Deine Mutter und ich mit Don als Personenschutz, einkaufen, denn wir wollten unser Leben nicht wegen der Drohungen aufgeben und so normal wie möglich weitermachen. Ich ging voraus und schob den Einkaufswagen, während ein Stückchen hinter mir Amita mit Dir im Kinderwagen lief, rechts von uns ging Don. Wie ich schon sagte, wurde von oben auf mich geschossen, nur drehte ich mich zu Don, um ihm etwas zu sagen, so dass die Kugel mich knapp verfehlte und dafür Deine Mutter traf. Noch heute danke ich Gott dafür, dass er Dich verschont hat, denn Deinen Verlust hätte ich nie verkraftet, ebenso wenig wie den Deiner Mutter._

Erste Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, denn sie wusste nun endlich, wie ihre Mutter gestorben war.

_Nach dem Vorfall war nicht nur mein Leben in Gefahr sondern, was mir viel wichtiger ist als alles andere auf der Welt, auch Dein Leben. Daher habe ich meinem Herz gefolgt und das getan, was ich für das Richtige gehalten habe und immer noch halte. Ich habe Dich Don in dem Wissen anvertraut, dass er Dich beschützen wird. Dagegen bin ich ins Zeugenschutzprogramm gegangen und habe eine neue Identität erhalten, darum gibt es Charles Edward Eppes nicht mehr. Nun weißt Du alles.  
Ich bitte Dich nur um eines: Sei nicht böse auf Don, denn alles bis auf meinem spontanen Besuch war abgesprochen. Er sollte Dir auf meinen Wunsch hin nichts sagen und Dich wie seine eigene Tochter behandeln und mit den Werten erziehen, die uns schon unsere Eltern mitgegeben haben. Außerdem habe ich beschlossen, dass keiner von Euch beiden je etwas über mein neues Ich erfahren wird, denn schon einmal ist dadurch jemand gestorben.  
An eine Rückkehr war nicht zu denken, denn noch immer werde ich verfolgt. Die Mafia lässt einen niemals in Ruhe, daher habe ich diese Nachricht auch nur im Schutz der Dunkelheit überbringen können. Bei meinem kurzen Besuch sind mir Deine Trophäen auf dem Kamin aufgefallen. Du bist eine Naturwissenschaftlerin genau wie Deine Mutter und ich es waren. Das freut mich für Dich und macht mich stolz. Scheinbar hat aber auch Don gute Arbeit geleistet. Marathon?! Ich war ja immer mehr fürs Wandern zu haben.  
Für die Zukunft wünsche ich Dir alles Gute. Führe das Leben, das ich nicht hatte. Sei glücklich.  
In Liebe, Dein Vater_

Wieder schaute sie hoch zu ihrem ... Sie wusste nicht, was er war. natürlich war er ihr Vater, zumindest ihre Vaterfigur, aber nicht der biologische Teil. Hatte sie das richtig verstanden? Rasch überflog sie noch einmal den Brief. Doch genau so stand es dort. "Da..." Ihr blieb das Wort im Hals stecken. "Du ... bist ... nicht", brachte sie mit Mühe hervor.

Noch immer sah er nicht gut aus; das aschfahle Gesicht wurde das schwarze Haar unterstrichen, das von vereinzelten grauen Strähnen durchzogen war. Er riss sich zusammen und schaute seine Tochter, die sie mit der Zeit tatsächlich für ihn geworden war, direkt an. "Es stimmt, Maggie. Charlie ist Dein Vater. Schon lange warte ich auf diesen Tag, aber er hat durchgehalten. Er war schon immer zäh, mein kleiner Bursche" Beim Gedanken an ihn brachte er sogar ein Lächeln zu Stande. "Ich weiß nicht, was er Dir genau geschrieben hat, aber es wird der Wahrheit entsprechen."

Sofort hielt sie ihm den Brief hin, damit er sich selbst ein Bild machen konnte.

Mit der rechten Hand winkte er ab. "Ich möchte ihn nicht lesen, es ist Dein Brief. Wenn Du etwas wissen möchtest, dann frag. Ich werde Dir alles beantworten, sofern ich es kann."

"Wäre es gefährlich für mich gewesen, wenn Dad mich mitgenommen hätte?"

Don nickte. "Ja. Wir hätten zwar ebenso für Deinen wie für Charlies Schutz gesorgt, aber eine Gefahr bestand durchaus. Jeder andere wäre das Risiko eingegangen, doch Charlie widerstrebte es sehr. Ich denke, er konnte nicht mit der Vorstellung leben, irgendwann ganz alleine zu sein und war sich sicher, dass Du ein besseres Leben haben würdest, wenn Du nicht mit ihm ins Zeugenschutzprogramm gehen würdest. Außerdem, denke ich, dass er geahnt hat, dass ich Dich beschützen würde, egal was passiert, selbst wenn es mein eigenes Leben verlangt."

Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen. "Warum hast Du es mir nicht erzählt?"

"Ich habe es ihm versprochen." Eine kleine Pause gönnte er sich, ehe er weiter sprach. „Bis heute wusste ich nicht, ob er überhaupt noch lebt. Das ist das erste Lebenszeichen von ihm seit über 20 Jahren. Das beste Geschenk ist zu wissen, dass er noch lebt." Von der Erkenntnis war er sichtlich berührt, so dass auch seine Stimme zu zittern begann.

Maggie war geschockt, neugierig, irritiert, fasziniert - sie war vieles, daher konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und ließ ihren Gefühlen und ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Obwohl er genug damit zu tun hatte, selbst ruhig zu bleiben, zog Don sie an seine Brust und strich mit der freien Hand über ihren Kopf, wie er es schon immer getan hatte, wenn es ihr nicht gut ging. "Scht", flüsterte er ihr beruhigend ins Ohr.

Dann begann Don in aller Ruhe und so ausführlich, wie er konnte, ihr die Geschichte zu erzählen. Vieles wusste sie schon aus dem Brief, doch hin und wieder stellte sie trotzdem Fragen. Nach über einer Stunde wusste sie alles, saß aber immer noch dem Mann, den sie jahrelang für ihren Vater gehalten hatte, gegenüber. Sie fühlte sich ihm trotz allem immer noch nah - auf jeden Fall näher als Charlie.

Beide brauchten eine Pause und wollten sich einen Kaffee einschenken, doch der war mittlerweile kalt und ungenießbar geworden. Darum gingen sie zusammen in die Küche, um neuen zu kochen. Während das Wasser durch die Maschine lief, sagten sie nichts und dachten nach.

Maggie versuchte, alles zu verarbeiten, hatte sie doch gerade erfahren, dass sie nicht die war, für die sie sich jahrelang gehalten hatte. Ihren leiblichen Vater kannte sie nicht, war sich aber auch nicht sicher, ob sie ihn kennen lernen wollte, schließlich kannte sie den Mann, der neben ihr stand. Und war mehr denn je ihr Vater.

Hauptsächlich freute sich Don, dass sein Bruder noch lebte, aber sobald er seine Gedanken zu seiner Ziehtochter wandern ließ, machten sich in ihm Sorgen breit. Er wusste, dass es irgendwann herausgekommen wäre, aber es hätte nicht so überraschend kommen sollen. Nun wollte er ihr helfen, aber sie musste für sich selbst eine Lösung finden, ehe er sich einmischen konnte.

Als der Kaffee fertig war, gingen sie gemeinsam zurück ins Esszimmer. Dort angekommen schenkte er Kaffee in zwei Becher, zu denen er einen Schluck Milch goss. Aber nur in ihren Becher ließ er ein Stück Zucker fallen und reichte ihn ihr dann.

Gedankenverloren schaute sie in das braune Getränk, als ob sie darin nach der Wahrheit suchte. Wer war dieser Mann, der so plötzlich in ihr Leben getreten war, fragte sie sich immer wieder und nippte an ihrem Kaffee. Diesen stellte sie dann auf den Tisch und schaute Don direkt an. "Erzähl mir bitte von ihm."

Tief schaute er ihr in die Augen und versuchte zu ergründen, worauf sie hinauswollte, war sich aber nicht sicher. "Was möchtest Du wissen?"

"Mehr", antwortete sie schlicht und schaute auch ihm in die Augen, von denen ein Leuchten ausging. Trotz seines farblosen Gesichts schienen sie aufgelebt zu sein, seit er die Schrift wieder erkannt hatte.

Wo er anfangen sollte, wusste er nicht, darum begann er ganz am Anfang: "Als ich vier Jahre alt war, sagten meine Eltern mir, dass ich ein Geschwisterchen bekommen werde. Ein paar Monate später, Dad war mit Mum ins Krankenhaus gefahren und hatte mich zu Verwandten gebracht, wurde ich abgeholt und lernte Charlie kennen. Schon damals hatte er pechschwarze Locken, die er nie verlieren sollte." Bei dem Gedanken an dieses Bild, das auch auf vielen Fotos festgehalten war, musste Don Lächeln. Dann schaute er Maggie an. "Du bist das Ebenbild Deines Vaters und bist es auch schon immer gewesen", genau betrachtete er sie, ehe er fortfuhr, „aber zurück zur Geschichte. Ich habe ihn vom ersten Blick an geliebt, wie man einen Bruder nur lieben kann. Ein paar Tage später kam Mum dann mit ihm nach Hause; er bezog das Zimmer, in dem Du noch heute schläfst." Voller Gefühl sprach er von diesen ersten Erinnerungen, die sein Leben geprägt hatten.  
"Aber all das änderte sich, als seine Hochbegabung immer offensichtlicher wurde. Danach wurde er von unseren Eltern behütet, gefördert und unterstützt, dagegen kämpfte ich mich alleine durchs Leben, so kam es mir zumindest damals vor. Heute weiß ich aber, dass ich nicht der Mensch wäre, der ich heute bin, wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre. Durch diese Situation habe ich viel über das Leben gelernt, was mir sehr geholfen hat. Deswegen verdanke ich Charlie viel." Indem er an seinem Kaffee nippte, schaffte er sich einen Moment Zeit, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. "Aber genug von mir, das ist nicht das, was Du wissen möchtest. Wir beide hatten eine schwere Kindheit, denn wir waren beide auf den anderen eifersüchtig. Das haben wir leider erst spät geklärt. Er wollte gerne das unbeschwerte Leben führen, das ich hatte, während ich gerne die Aufmerksamkeit der Eltern wollte, die er hatte. Im Abschlussjahr waren wir dann in einer eine Klasse, wechselten in dieser Zeit aber kaum ein Wort miteinander. Gemeinsam machten wir in dem Jahr unseren Abschluss, nur war er gerade 13 und ich schon 18. Danach trennten sich unsere Wege für ein paar Jahre, denn er ging mit Mum nach Princeton zum Studieren. Später kehrte er zurück, promovierte an der CalSci und begann auch dort zu unterrichten, während er gleichzeitig forschte und für die NSA sowie das FBI als Berater tätig war."  
Er wusste genau, wo er weitererzählen musste, denn nun kam der Teil, der Maggie wahrscheinlich am meisten interessierte. „An der _CalSci_, wo Du auch studierst, hat er dann auch Deine Mutter kennen gelernt, sie war seine Doktorandin. Nachdem sie endlich alle Steine aus dem Weg geräumt hatten, sie also promoviert hatte, machte er ihr einen Antrag. Keine vier Wochen später heirateten sie und wir feierten das Fest des Jahres hinten im Garten." Er dachte daran, wie viel Spaß sie an diesem Tag alle gehabt hatten.  
"Unsere Differenzen hatten Charlie und ich zu dem Zeitpunkt geklärt und wir waren wieder die Brüder, die wir vor der Hochbegabung waren. Für mich war er unersetzlich geworden, als Bruder sowieso, aber auch als mathematischer Berater. Oft habe ich damals auf seine Hilfe zurückgegriffen, wenn Fälle aussichtslos erschienen oder ich einfach mal eine geniale Sichtweise benötigte. Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen, was Mathematik alles kann. Sofort nach der Hochzeit arbeiteten die beiden an Nachwuchs, was aber nicht recht klappen wollte. Als sich dann aber eines Tages der Streifen pink färbte, warst Du unterwegs und alle, wirklich alle waren glücklich, besonders Deine Eltern, aber auch mich und Deinen Großvater. Du warst sein erstes und bist sein einziges Enkelkind geblieben, wodurch Du ihn zum glücklichsten Opa der Welt gemacht hast, denn die Hoffnung eine Fortsetzung seiner Familie hatte er damals schon längst aufgegeben." Die Aussage bestätigte er noch einmal mit einem wissenden Nicken, denn er erinnerte sich noch gut an die Zeit, als sein Vater ihn und seinen Bruder drängelten, endlich eine Frau zu finden, um mit ihr kleine, süße Enkelkinder zu zeugen.  
"Ich glaube, Amita war im achten Monat schwanger, zumindest war ihr Bauch schon so groß wie ein Kürbis, als ich den Fall zugewiesen bekam. Wieder mal war Charlie enthusiastisch bei der Sache und wollte mir unbedingt helfen. Was danach passierte, habe ich Dir ja schon erzählt. Trotzdem muss ich Dir noch eines sagen: Deine Eltern waren beide stolz auf Dich und Charlie ist es noch immer. Er liebt Dich ebenso sehr, wie er Deine Mutter geliebt hat." Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, musste Don wegschauen und sich sammeln. Seine Erzählung hatte zu viele Erinnerungen in ihm wachgerufen, die zwar schön waren, ihn aber auch an die Hässlichkeit der Situation erinnerten. Trotzdem schaute er sie nun an.

Derweil kämpften in Maggie zwei Gefühle. Zusehends erkannte sie sich selbst in dem Mann, der ihr soeben beschrieben worden war, gleichzeitig sah sie jedoch in die Augen ihres Ziehvaters, dem sie sich im Moment nahe fühlte, sehr viel Liebe. Aus diesem Grund rückte sie noch näher an ihn heran und umarmte ihn. „Danke", flüsterte sie dabei.

Obwohl er es nicht wahrhaben wollte, wusste er, dass dieser Moment nicht von Dauer war und sie ihre Entscheidung schon getroffen hatte. 21 Jahre hatte er sie verstanden und geliebt, so auch in diesem Moment, trotzdem würde jetzt alles auseinander brechen.

Langsam löste sie sich. „Ich werde ...", begann sie.

Er brachte sie zum Schweigen, indem er seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen legte. „Ich weiß", entgegnete er und drückte ein letztes Mal an die Brust. „Dabei werde ich Dir helfen, so gut es geht."

Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an und begann von vorne: „Ich werde jetzt mit Dir frühstücken und dann meine anderen Geschenke öffnen, denn dies ist mein Leben und Du bist mein Dad - zumindest der gefühlte. Die Biologie kann ich nicht ändern, aber ich werde ihr auch nicht hinterherhetzen."

**-Ende-**


End file.
